


With a mind full of questions

by choppedmint (forevermint)



Series: The Road Not Taken [28]
Category: The Morganville Vampires - Rachel Caine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevermint/pseuds/choppedmint
Series: The Road Not Taken [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558276





	With a mind full of questions

Sam was leaning against the wall. Part of him wondered whether the two in the other room knew he was there. He hoped not. He had done his best to stay as quiet as he could, even to go so far as to stop breathing though that was a distasteful action.

His head rested against the wall, eyes half closed, listening to the argument that was quietly being waged on the other side of the door.

Myrnin seemed to be the angriest out of the pair. Lady Grey seemed frustrated even though she kept her voice purposely calm.

“He’ll find out eventually. I’m not suggesting we tell him, Myrnin, I’m just saying that if he can’t live this life he’ll go the same way as Fallon.” And mentioning that name was rubbing salt in the wound for Myrnin. He shifted from foot to foot, shaking his head. He knew what Lady Grey was talking about. He knew that it was still his fault. All of that was still his fault.

“Even if it worked,” said Myrnin, rubbing his forehead with one hand, looking like he was one step away from yelling into the void. As if all his attempts to talk were falling on deaf ears. “It isn’t worth it. He wouldn’t understand that. He made his choice when he became a vampire. That’s what we all have in common. Every single one of us.”

Lady Grey continued to have patients with his talking in circles. “I know Myrnin. I’m not saying he should. I’m saying that there needs to be some way that we can show him …” She trailed off. The point was made either way. Samuel needed to be eased into this life. Slowly, if that was what it took, but it needed to happen.

Myrnin leaned back against the wall, hands covering his face and rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes. He was tired, very tired. It wasn’t like he hadn’t already been tried to get Samuel into his new life, as best as he knew how.

“I don’t know what to do, Jesse,” he moaned through his hands. “I wasn’t made to raise a kid.” Lady Grey didn’t say anything to that. What could she? By his own admittance, he didn’t think he was good at this. Yet he was trying, so she could say nothing about it. 

Sam remained where he was, waiting to see if the argument would continue. But instead Myrnin said something in a tired, frustrated voice, “Enjoying yourself, Sam?” Completely aware, at least now, that Sam had been listening in.

Sam’s back stiffened, but slowly moved to the side, slinking away. With a mind full of questions.


End file.
